Dear Deidara
by PrincessBuki
Summary: Deidara est en vacances 6 semaines dans l'année, il raconte, son couple, ses potes avec un bon degré d'humour
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Wanted

Vous saviez, vous, qu'il y avait un journal télévisé à Konoha, et même dans tout le pays du feu ?

Eh bien ça passe sur la première chaîne tout les midis et à 19 heures et des poussières.

Cependant l'autre jour : un flash spécial, on redirigea tout les programmes, feuilletons et autres émissions sur l'évènement : « Détails sur les mystères de l'Akatsuki

-Bonjour je suis Sakura Haruno et dans ce journal, un invité spécial va nous parler de la mystérieuse organisation Akatsuki… »

Konoha dévoila alors les membres d'Akatsuki, les photos disponibles, et demanda à toutes personnes les voyants de prévenir Konoha et de ne surtout pas tenter de les appréhender.

Uchiha Itachi.

Hoshigaki Kisame.

Hidan.

Kakuzu.

Sasori du sable rouge.

Zetsu.

Orochimaru, il avait soi-disant quitté l'organisation mais il était tout de même recherché.

Ils ne savaient rien quant aux deux autres.

Ils montrèrent la photo d'un blond, dessous était marqué Deidara.

Ils ne savaient rien quant aux deux autres.

Ils rajoutèrent : « quiconque nous aidera à attraper l'un d'eux sera récompensé d'une prime pharaonique »

A ce moment là, pile à celui-ci, tout le monde dans le Dream Tea, célèbre salon de thés et de pâtisseries, à Chatokai, ville voisine, à 3 minutes de Konoha, se retourna, tout le monde examina le garçon du fond, qui, ah dommage pour lui, était la copie conforme, même était tout court, en plus il avait ce manteau noir avec la barbe à papa rouge dessus, le garçon présenté un quart de seconde plus tôt: Deidara.

Deidara soupira leva rapidement les yeux vers la foule qui le scrutait et dit : « Les ennuis commence, j'pourrais même plus me promener tranquille »

Claquement de doigt.

Tout le monde, à chaque table avait posé la monnaie à côté de sa tasse et ses petits gâteaux, et c'était un troupeau de gens qui courait dans la direction de Konoha, dans le salon de thé, plus que le jeune homme recherché, la serveuse et les deux gérants de la boîte.

Deidara reposa sa tasse de thé à la citronnelle et à la menthe, prit son macaron au chocolat et …

Et…

Et il le mangea…

Avec un air dramatique.

Un plateau rond vola, le nukenin le prit dans la tête.

« Deidara que fiches-tu encore ici ? Dans un 5 minutes y'a sûrement une tonne de ninjas qui rappliquent ! Cria le gérant visiblement ami du terroriste

Le concerné se retourna avec une énorme trace ronde sur le visage.

- On ne parle pas comme ça aux clients, surtout les bons clients

- T'es pas un client toi, répliqua le deuxième patron, t'es mon …

- Il est là ! Regardez là-bas dans la pâtisserie ! Une foule criait dehors

- Kakashi-sensei, on va l'avoir ce con ! Je vais venger Gaara !

- Hiiii si rapides, et c'est le mec au sharingan et le nain réceptacle cria Deidara

Le premier gérant pointa du doigt une porte

- La porte du fond

Deidara fuit en un éclair, il ne voulait pas faire sauter sa pâtisserie préférée, au passage il frappa les deux mains des gérants et cria en s'envolant dehors

- Merci, mes Grands-Frères ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes enlevèrent leurs masques et se regardèrent dans les yeux et se mirent à rire.

La serveuse s'assit alors et ria : « C'est trop bizarre, mais même si je le sais, je ne m'y fait pas, Keidara-sama, Neidara-sama, et Deidara-sama, vous vous ressemblez tellement tout les trois, vous n'êtes pas des triplés pour rien !

Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Yamato et Sakura entrèrent alors en vitesse.

Les 2 des triplés eurent le temps de remettre leurs masques avant que l'équipe ne les voient.

La serveuse se leva alors pour tenter de les sortir du pétrin qui venait d'entrer dans leur Dream Tea, elle aller les détourner de Dei, celle-ci s'appelait Kaoru.

- Bonjour que puis-je pour vous messieurs dames ?

- vous n'avez pas vu un mec avec des bouches dans les mains ?

Les jumeaux mirent discrètement les mains dans les poches.

Une mèche blonde ?

Les masques animaliers cachaient les cheveux couleur de soleil.

Et un manteau noir avec des nuages rouges ? Demanda Sakura essoufflée

- Non, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Et vous les garçons ?

Les deux blonds firent non de la tête.

- Pourtant je sens son odeur ici dit Kakashi

- Notre échoppe dé thé a toutes les odeurs du monde, assoyiez vous je vous prie »

Kaoru força l'équipe à s'asseoir malgré quelques protestations, elle réussit même à les faire commander.

2 thés au jasmin

1 Earl Grey

1 Jus d'abricot

1 Jus de banane mélangé avec de la fraise

2 Eclairs au citron

1 part de Charlotte à la mangue

« Tiens voilà de bien drôles de recettes dit Sakura

- Nous nous sommes installés justement dans le pays du feu car nos recettes sont étrangères et très appréciées visiblement ici répondit l'aîné des trois, Keidara en déposant la commande sur la table »

_________

Au même moment deux ou trois kilomètres plus loin.

L'artiste était assis sur un oiseau d'argile.

Deidara avait réussi à s'échapper, mais il n'était vraiment pas très content, à l'Akatsuki on a le droit qu'à six semaines de congés sur cinquante-deux semaines annuelles, et on lui gâchait déjà sa deuxième semaine.

C'était décidé, monsieur rentrerai chez lui, à moins que ? On dit monsieur car malgré ses moins de vingt ans, Deidara est marié, il appelle affectueusement sa femme, la folle.

Sa « folle » était tout ce dont un homme pouvait cauchemarder, petite, plate comme une planche à pain, parfois gamine, capricieuse, trop dépensière, exigeante, plus forte au combat que son homme, ah ceci ne lui plaisait tout particulièrement pas, mais le summum que le blond détestait chez sa dénommée Buki, c'était qu'elle adore, mais plus que tout, sauf lui… Elle adorait les enfants, les bébés, les tout-petits, alors que lui, ah, il ne voulait pas y penser, car même quand Deidara était enfant, Deidara détestait les enfants, il s'est promis de ne jamais en avoir, ne serait-ce qu'un seul, dès qu'il en voyait il les embêtait, du genre, je leur prends leur sucette mouahahah.

Imaginez un peu la tronche qu'il tirait quand sa Buki lui dit qu'elle était enceinte…

Non, il ne rentrerait pas à la maison.

La résidence des membres d'Akatsuki ? Peut être…

Là-bas faut pas croire qu'il font la fête, c'est juste the check point avant la prochaine mission, l'endroit de repos, dormir, se laver.

C'est un endroit simple, bien caché dont la vue par les fenêtres débouche dans les montagnes ensoleillées, des chambres doubles, bon ça va lui il a Sasori (plus pour longtemps niark niark) qui ne ronfle pas mais il est chiant quand il commence à parler de ses poupées mal conservées et de son art éternel… Bref, une salle de conférence, dont notre héros adore les espèces de poufs canapés ; une salle de bain, et là c'est le drame, onsen, ils peuvent tous y aller en même temps, il n'aime pas ça, c'est sûr là-bas à l'Akatsuki, il est entouré de mutants, ça y est, il a encore trouvé une différence avec sa femme, lui est trop pudique pour ce genre de bains, et sa Buki est trop licencieuse.

Ou le jeune homme avait une dernière alternative, la résidence Aoihoshi.

C'était le Quartier Général, de sa femme et de ses amies, plus folles qu'elle, une organisation féministe, qui passait son temps à faire des missions pour s'acheter des robes, elles ont même leur propre tailleur, non en fait c'est un vieux poteau à moi et Buki.

Mais là-bas, si t'es pas trop mal foutu, et que t'es un mec, c'est hyper-dangereux, t'es tout d'abord le centre des discussions, tout d'un coup elles peuvent toutes te regarder, se jeter sur toi, et elles t'habilles avec leurs robes et ensembles, Deidara, lui, elles ont préférés le badigeonner de cire avant les robes…

Tu ne peux pas dormir sur tes deux oreilles, de peur qu'il y en ai une qui se glisse entre tes draps, parfois elles te font boire jusqu'à ce que tu leur obéisses et plein d'autre choses…

Le blond trancha « Je rentre chez moi, dans ma petit maison tranquille »

Il se posa dans une forêt, inhabituelle, jungle, simple jusque là, vérifia que personne ne l'avait vu, il fit disparaître son oiseau d'argile.

En suite, le garçon grimpa dans un arbre, se perdit un peu parmi toutes les lianes, poussa de tout côtés les feuilles des arbres visiblement tropicaux.

Il ouvrit enfin la porte de sa maison, cachée parmi la jungle, les lianes, les marécages et les oiseaux, elle se situait à peu près à la frontière du pays de la cascade, une région tropicale reculée, cachette parfaite.

L'artiste remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne, tout heureux, il courut dans la cuisine, ouvrit le grand placard et trouva sa boîte de glace au citron préférée, il la prit, revint dans une petit salle de séjour, là y était entreposée un canapé simple tout doux, un chauffage à bois faisant parfois office de four à pain, sa précieuse guitare, très bon guitariste le Dei, il monta l'échelle de bois et se retrouva dans le grenier, qu'il avait aménagé en chambre, et pour finir il se jeta sur le lit et dit « Profitons des vacances tant qu'on en a ! »

Il goba deux ou trois cuillères de glace.

Puis il entendit des miaulements, les chats étaient dans le lit, il les avaient écrasés, peuchère…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Je hais les gosses

Deidara, inquiété, par le bruit se leva du matelas posé à ras du sol dans sa chambre-grenier, il prit dans les bras les chats, au nombre de trois :

Un chaton rayé roux, tout petit, appelé Caramiel.

Un gros chat gris rayé aussi, un peu vieux, nommé Pacha.

Et la dernière, celle de sa femme, longue et fine, toute blanche, dénommée Duchesse. Ils ne s'étaient pas foulés pour les noms les jeunes mariés…

Il adorait les chats, même tout les animaux, c'était l'une des rares choses qu'il aimait appart l'art.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre à côté de lui, fenêtre de plafond, car il ne supportait pas d'être enfermé malgré le fait qu'il était chez lui.

Car Deidara était claustrophobe. Deidara l'est toujours de toute manière.

Mais alors pourquoi s'était-il enfermé dans le grenier pour faire sa chambre, lui diriez-vous ?

Eh bien ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était seulement pour dormir, mais tout se conjura, il eu une belle fenêtre de plafond, et puis ce n'était pas si serré que ça, il y avait tout même de l'espace sans compter le gros trou qui menait si on n'y faisait pas gaffe, à la salle de séjour, étage du dessous, sinon pour descendre, moins rapide mais moins douloureux il y avait une échelle en bois sur le côté.

Bref, il ouvrit la fenêtre, et un oiseau se déposa à côté, sûrement un messager, Dei prit le parchemin au pigeon voyageur et par pur sadisme le confia aux chats qui n'eurent pas perdu de temps pour l'emmener en bas et en faire leur quatre heures, à mince ça allait peut être laisser du sang sur le tapis, il courut en bas arracha le pigeon déjà bien amoché aux monstres assoiffés de sang (les chats) et le remit dehors, chance pour lui, il volait encore.

Il prit le message, plutôt le colis et l'ouvrit à toute vitesse voyant que ceci lui était adressé.

Je tenais à avouer.

Deidara n'avait pas de belle-mère qui était tout le temps après son cul. Du moins plus depuis ces deux ans et demi.

Deidara avait pire, il avait une belle-sœur qui était tout le temps après son cul.

Malgré le fait qu'elle était Tsuchikage, le blond avait gardé de bonnes relations avec la sœur de sa femme, Suzuka, elle lui envoyait souvent des lettres depuis son départ.

Bon, le paquet contenait un album, de photos.

Une petite carte était posée à côté, elle disait :

« Cher beau-frère je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire »

Ah ouais, son anniversaire, ce serait dans trois jours, il l'avait reçu trop tôt, il s'en fichait, les cadeaux c'est sacré !

Il ouvrit l'album à toutes vitesse, regarda la première photo, et affolé il courut chercher un miroir.

La photo en question représentait trois petits enfants…

Un garçon aux cheveux verts en bataille, avec deux énormes binocles.

Une petite fille qui souriait à pleines dents, vraiment petite, des cheveux noirs, attachés en couettes, des yeux bleus, et un énorme appareil dentaire gris métal.

Et un autre garçon, qui tirait la langue, des cheveux blonds devant les yeux, et le visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur.

Il attrapa le miroir, leva sa mèche blonde et se regarda tout inquiet en criant : « Pitié, ah, faites que j'en ai plus ! J'en ai plus ?!?

Une jeune femme, enceinte, des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus poussa la porte d'entrée à ce moment-là, elle était accompagnée d'un homme tout mince, à la peau hâlée avec des cheveux verts en bataille.

- Plus de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec sa voix qui n'était composée que de cristal

- Plus de tâches de rousseurs déclarait Deidara comme si c'était évident

- Plus une, ajouta le garçon aux cheveux verts

- Merci bien, ah, tu es rentrée Buki, où étais-tu partie ? Et qu'est-ce que fiche Yudai ici ? Interrogea le nukenin

- Échographie répondit brièvement Yudai

Deidara était rouge, il n'aimait pas qu'on parle du fait qu'elle soit enceinte car ça liait inévitablement son esprit à une image abominable.

Lui en pleine rue croisant Itachi et Kisame, ou l'autre singlé de duo de mutants immortels alors qu'il poussait une poussette.

Et il avait honte, mort de honte, il s'en rongeait les ongles, ce serait la même chose en croisant le peloton du jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto.

A chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait remarquer qu'il devait prendre ses responsabilités, qu'il était le père, qu'il avait un enfant, Deidara n'arrivait plus à regarder sa femme en face, il voulait creuser un trou très profond et s'y enterrer à jamais, mais il était claustrophobe…

Yudai, le gars, anciennement aux énormes binocles, peau bronzée et cheveux verts en bataille, était accessoirement le meilleur ami de Deidara, mais si vous voulez tout savoir, c'était même un peu plus, c'était un médecin ninja hors pair, pourtant enviant le pigeon légendaire, Godaime Hokage, Tsunade; ils étaient lointainement dans l 'équipe 2 de Iwa, avec pour sensei le Jinchuuriki du Gobi, le démon à 5 queues.

Les 3 anciens élèves marchaient pourtant toujours en bonne coopération.

Il était même encore un peu plus pour Deidara, et même pour leur ancienne équipière Buki, car il aimait autant les femmes que les hommes, et il était tombé amoureux des deux, que ce soit du garçon ou de la fille.

Deidara montra ensuite le cadeau reçu, le livre de photos à sa femme, il s'allongea sur le canapé, pendant que son meilleur pote s'assit sur un petit pouf installé à côté de l'échelle.

Soudain Duchesse (le chat blanc) entra dans le salon, elle avait plein de sang autour de la bouche, sans doute le pigeon de la belle-mèr…Belle-sœur…

Buki s'empressa d'aller prendre son chat dans les bras, et quand elle vit, que la minette lançait des regards noir à Deidara.

*Boum*

Elle s'était jetée sur son mari et l'avait écrasé.

« Qu'est-ce que t'a fait à ma Princesse ! Cria-t-elle avec sa voix cristalline

- c'n'est pas moi, c'est le pigeon là, le pigeon messager de ta frangine!

- Quoi ! En plus de t'en prendre à mes animaux tu te défoule aussi sur ceux de ma sœur

- Je pense que c'est un gros malentendu dit Yudai amusé

- Merci mon avocat préféré répliqua Deidara

Buki n'avait eu d'autre réaction que de poser le chat par terre et de monter dans la chambre. Sur l'échelle : «

- On voit ton string dit le blond

- Vient me l'ôter si tu l'ose, répondit-elle au tac au tac

- Me provoque pas dents de fer continua le blond

- Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas appellée comme ça, je vais me venger fillette aux tâches de rousseur !

Dei en une fraction de secondes reprit le miroir, se regarda inquiet, puis il monta l'échelle, on entendit une plainte de la part de Buki, une voix qui crie horriblement, comme quand on écrase une craie le long d'un tableau.

Il redescendit, 5 minutes après, l'air triomphant, et le donna, à Yu-chan.

- Tiens je l'ai eu son string … »

Là jeune fille, qui au passage avait enfilé un pantalon, vint lui arracher des mains les dessous.

Elle remonta enfila une robe ample et s'en alla en disant qu'elle allait voir ses copines.

10 minutes après.

Yudai déclara : « T'es stressé, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, déballe je t'en prie…

- Ma femme répondit-il

- C'est quoi le hic avec Bubu ?

- L'enfant…

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes.

- Y'a des gens qui ne peuvent pas en avoir, qui y passeraient toute leur vie et toi t'es pas content

Qu'Est-ce que t'es énervant

- Oui mais… hum, ce n'est pas ça…

- Alors qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

- Je ne penses pas qu'on puisse…

- T'a peur de quoi ? Explique

Le blond fronça les sourcils, et puis il baissa la tête.

- Je ne pense pas avoir le courage, ou même surtout, l'âge d'avoir un enfant, de s'en occuper

- T'a pas tout dit tes yeux brillent encore, tu veux tout dire mais t'y arrive pas, c'est pour ça que tu as baissé la tête, signe de souffrance de ta part… Cours de psychologie, premier niveau… Lâche-toi bon sang !

Dei releva la tête, regarda le médecin d'un air désespéré.

- Akatsuki…

- Et ? Continue sur ta lancée, tes missions ? Ton absence continue, presque permanente?

- ça me détruit la vie, jamais chez moi, chaque minute au bord de la mort, j'en ai marre

- Lâche cette organisation Coco

- Coco ? Mais j'aurai alors le dilemme d'une main en moins pour la bague et une bande de mutants à mes trousses pour avoir déserter

- T'es pas solo, on défendra chèrement notre peau et puis ta main, t'en a une deuxième chiale pas

- Ouais t'as raison, on va se faire butter mais on aura résisté »

Ils sourirent tout les deux, ils étaient contents de leurs nouvelles intentions, puis ils allumèrent la console de jeux et s'explosèrent mutuellement la tronche sur le nouveau jeu de baston Bleach Heat the soul 6 récemment sorti.

Deidara prit Kira Izuru qui était le meilleur avec son sabre (zanpakutoh pour les connaisseurs) Wabisuke

Et Yudai prit Grimmjow Jaggerjack sous sa forme pantera, Yudai gagna…

6 jours de marche à environ une vitesse de 10 km/h plus loin : Konoha.

Tsunade, ne buvait pas, elle était assise à son bureau,

Elle s'amusait à gribouiller les doubles des photos des membres d'Akatsuki, elle avait fait une superbe moustache et une barbe à Itachi.

Mais lorsqu'elle prit le feutre rouge et fit des tâches de rousseur au blond de l'Akatsuki, elle s'écria : « Mais oui je le connais celui-là ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Deidara 3

Quand il pleuvra des malheurs.

Tsunade accoudée à son bureau, cherchait dans sa mémoire où elle avait bien pu voir ce garçon aux tâches de rousseur et cheveux anciennement courts.

Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Quand elle hurla : « Shizune !

Personne ne répondit…

- non il faut que je me calme, Shizune est en mission… Se dit-elle, Sakura ! Cria-t-elle après quelques minutes réflexion.

Rosette entra en trombe paniquée des cris de l'Hokage.

- Oui madame vous m'avez appelée demanda Sakura inquiétée

- Cours aux archives ! Et … Et ?

Tsunade prit un stylo, un morceau de feuille et griffonna quelque chose à toutes vitesse.

- Et ? Sensei ?

Godaime donna le papier à la jeune fille.

- Cours chercher ces dossiers aux archives, ça concerne l'Akatsuki je crois.

Sakura toute excitée, comme si elle venait de trouver une merveille, se mit à courir vers le bâtiment.

Elle était heureuse car dossier gars de l'Akatsuki= Orochimaru ou = proche de Itachi mais en tout cas = retrouvailles avec Sasuke !

Elle croisa Kotetsu et Izumo et elle leur fit un signe de la main d'un air pourtant très absent.

Mais elle pensa, très intelligemment, Kotetsu et Izumo connaissent bien les archives, ils pourraient l'aider dans sa chasse aux indices !

Elle fit demi-tour et alla leur demander de la guider dans le labyrinthe que sont le bâtiment des archives.

Sur le papier était griffonné :

Affaire M-L2 meurtre.

Dossier médical 446, 447, 448,449, 507 et 475. Les dates inscrites sur ceux-ci avaient plus de 15 ans.

Tous les trois retirèrent les dossiers, sans pour autant les examiner, ils amenèrent ces tas de papiers au bureau de Tsunade elle reconnu toutes les petites annotations que 15 ans plus tôt elle avait inscrite.

La vieille blonde, avait gardé la

Photographie du jeune homme à la main, elle ouvrit les dossiers médicaux et trouva dans le premier la photo d'un petit garçon blond, une mèche devant les yeux, deux grands yeux bleus et des tâches de rousseur parsemant son visage.

Les premières feuilles indiquaient :

« Deidara Tendo

Né un 05 mai (Benjamin)

Groupe Sanguin : AB

Hospitalisé à 4 ans, pour empoisonnement grave»

« Neidara Tendo (Cadet)

Né un 5 mai

Groupe Sanguin : AB

Hospitalisé à 4 ans pour empoisonnement indirect »

« Keidara Tendo (Aîné)

Né un 5 mai

Groupe Sanguin : AB

Hospitalisé à 4 ans pour empoisonnement indirect »

« Buki Kuonji Tendo (adoptée)

Née un 14 février

Groupe sanguin : B

Hospitalisée à 4 ans pour empoisonnement indirect grave »

« Suzuka Kuonji Tendo (adoptée)

Née un 4 décembre

Groupe sanguin : A

Hospitalisée à 11 ans pour une jambe cassée, non touchée par les empoisonnements »

« Kagesumi Tendo

Née un 17 mai

Groupe sanguin : A

Hospitalisée à 29 ans pour empoisonnement mortel, sauvée de justesse »

Et elle souffla, se remémorant la véritable histoire de ces dossiers.

_15 ans plus tôt_

_La grande guerre des shinobis avait cessé depuis deux ans déjà. _

_Une année depuis la mort du Yondaime._

_Konoha, le village de la feuille, se remettait de la guerre petit à petit, non pas par le peu de destructions matérielles, mais par les morts et portés disparus._

_Matin humide de mai._

_Tsunade était levée depuis des heures déjà, concentrée dans le soin de quelques malades, elle allait faire une pause et s'acheter de quoi manger, mais, au moment où elle allait sortir la porte s'ouvrit brutalement._

_« Tsunade-sama, cria une infirmière, une dame et ses enfants son arrivés à l'hôpital, ils sont empoisonnés sérieusement, dans un état critique ! » _

_La jeune femme avait couru jusqu'aux urgences, elle y trouva une jeune femme entre la vie et la mort, et 5 enfants allongés sur des lits._

_Elle se mit alors en tête de tous les soigner !_

_Tsunade se mit rapidement au travail, les soins accordés à la petite famille furent longs et non pas sans douleur._

_Mais après 2 jours d'activité permanente tous étaient hors de danger. Qui avait bien pu les mettre dans un état aussi critique. Le poison utilisé devait provoquer une mort lente et douloureuse, et contaminer ceux qui respiraient à côté des malades, ce qui par bonheur et efforts n'aboutit point._

_Les bandeaux frontaux de la jeune femme, et sa fille aînée indiquaient que tous venaient du pays des roches, mais la question persistait, pourquoi ici ?_

_Pourquoi les anciens ennemis viendraient se faire soigner ici, depuis deux années, le traité de paix qui avait été signé par le Yondaime était véritablement fragile. Alors pourquoi ?_

_Une infirmière indiqua à la blonde que cette petite famille avait besoin de repos. _

_Trois jours plus tard, quatre des cinq petits étaient debout en pleine forme, rayonnants de joie pour remonter le moral de leur mère._

_Alors la jeune Tsu-Tsu se renseigna, et rédigea les dossiers médicaux 446, 447, 448, 449,475 et 507._

_Il semblait que ce soit deux clans connus qui aient fusionné en un seul._

_Kagesumi Tendo, était jeune maman de triplés et avait adoptés deux jeunes sœurs du clan Kuonji car les parents étaient tombés à la guerre._

_A sa sortie de l'hôpital de Konoha, elle dit à ses enfants qu'elle voudrait rester habiter à Konoha, juste quelques temps._

Godaime revint au présent.

Elle examina pendant quelques minutes le dossier M-L2.

_13 ans plus tôt_

_Kagesumi et ses 5 enfants habitaient un petit appartement du village caché depuis deux ans déjà, sans grands ennemis, sans grand amis non plus._

_Buki et Deidara avaient maintenant 7 et 6 ans, ils allaient tout seuls jouer dans les toboggans et faire le tour de la ville, tout en faisant toujours attention et suivis discrètement de Suzuka grande sœur protectrice._

_Maman Tendo, ce jour-là devait retourner faire un scanner._

_Elle alla à l'hôpital accompagnée de Buki et Deidara qui voulaient revoir cette jolie dame blonde qui leur avait sauvé la vie._

_Elle devait rester dormir là-bas pour les examens du lendemain._

_Les 2 petiots avaient beaucoup joué avec la jeune infirmière devenue récemment majeure, Shizune avait bien peu de travail ces temps-ci. Assez tard même._

Deidara regardait une photo, son cœur était empli de sentiments.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça faisait mal, là, tout au fond.

_13 ans plus tôt, Mardi 19 Janvier, 22 heures 17 minutes 32 secondes._

_Un bruit réveilla toute la clinique._

_Un frisson fondit dans toutes les chambres. _

_C'était le cri d'une femme, le hurlement représentant la douleur intense, les désespérances criées d'une femme à qui on arrache… _

_Quand on le voit, une femme, une mère, cheveux blonds yeux bleus, quelques tâches de rousseur, les mains essayant désespérément d'attraper son agresseur, dans les paume de celles-ci deux bouches avec deux langues._

_Une femme à qui on a arraché la vie, un énorme katana dans la poitrine._

_Shizune et les deux enfants était devant la porte, ouverte à la volée, donnant sur une femme agonisant et les regardant de ses profonds yeux._

_Buki s'était évanouie. Shizune l'avait posée à terre s'était approchée de la dame, Kagesumi avait tenté de dire qu'elle allait mourir, et qu'elle devait rattraper l'agresseur et elle avait ainsi bondit par la fenêtre sautant de toit en toit pour rattraper le meurtrier. _

_« Maman ! Maman ! Hurlait Deidara en pleurant et en tenant les mains de sa mère_

_- Dei…deidara, c'est … toi ? Dit-elle en tournant dans un effort monumental, sa tête_

_- Maman ça va aller, criait-il désespéré, La dame blonde va arriver et va te soigner !_

_- Non… écoute, mon… bébé, mon amour, ce sont les derniers mots de maman… Je veux que tu deviennes un grand garçon beau et fort, sois courageux, veille sur tes sœurs et tes frères_

_Elle cracha du sang._

_- Maman !_

_- Deidara…_

_- Tiens bon maman !_

_Elle tenta de s'approcher de son visage et l'embrassa sur la joue._

_- Je t'aime mon bébé_

_Ses yeux se fermèrent peu à peu, et sa main desserra son emprise de celle du petit garçon._

_Un dernier cri de douleur retentit dans le centre hospitalier. Le désespoir total._

_- Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! »_

_13 ans plus tôt, Samedi 23 janvier, 10 heures, 42 minutes, 57 secondes._

_On enterrait Kagesumi Tendo, sous les pleurs de ses cinq enfants et de Shizune qui l'avait vue vivre, sourire, prendre ses enfants chéris dans ses bras, mais qui n'avait pu ni prendre le tueur, ni la sauver._

_Les 5 petits étaient restés devant la tombe, jusqu'au soir._

Deidara versa une larme, en regardant la photo de sa chère mère, quand elle était encore vivante, depuis 13 ans, une question lui était posée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir tuée. Nous la saurons, nous la connaîtront un jour cette réponse.

Cette année, il était repéré en particulier par Konoha, prier son repos ne serait pas une bonne idée, mais il s'en fiche se dit-il, il forcerait les portes et irai une énième fois s'excuser auprès de celle qu'il appelle encore aujourd'hui, très affectueusement Maman.

Il continuerait également ses recherches sur le meurtrier, ferai son enquête avec ses frères et sœurs.

La question ne demeurerait jamais inexpliquée.

Cette réponse ou explication, plus tard…

La saurons-nous peut-être…


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Deidara 4**

**Après la majorité, avant ses 2 décennies : 19 balais.**

**Milieu de la nuit.**

*pleurs*

« Arrête de pleurer, ça va passer…

Serrés. On était serrés. Blottis en pyjama tout les deux.

TROOOOOOO.( c'est censé être un bruit de tonnerre)

Un flash a déjà envahi la pièce et ce rugissement incompréhensible ne résonne que maintenant.

- Ouin *Pleurs*

-Arrête de pleurer, Buki, ce n'est qu'un orage

- Un gros orage ! Mais j'ai très peur des orages, tu le sais très bien Deidara

TROOOOOOOOO.

-AAAAAhhhh

Elle se blotti une fois de plus dans les bras de Deidara, laissant les larmes couler, aveuglée et effrayée par les jaillissements lumineux des éclairs.

- Buki tu as 19 ans et tu pleures encore pour des orages, voyons, voyons arrête

Entre deux sanglots elle envoya.

- Mais toi, tu peux bien parler, tu as bien peur des araignées

- ça n'a pas de rapports

TROOOOOOOOO.

Elle le serra encore plus fort.

- AHHHhh

- Chut, chut, lâche moi, tout va bien je suis là… »

Avec elle, c'était comme cela, à chaque orage, chaque éclair, la faisait se blottir contre le corps chaud du blond.

Buki se retourna, et regarda son réveil qui avait à l'instant émit un BIP, ça y est il était minuit.

« Joyeux anniversaire chéri

Il lui fit un grand sourire et l'embrassa.

- Merci, essaye de te rendormir, tout à l'heure sera une journée mouvementée… »

Bizarre, oui, c'est rare les orages, ici, après la saison des pluies de Mars.

Les grondements de l'orage se calmaient.

Buki fermait les yeux, mettant sa tête contre celle de son amour, elle s'endormit, ensuite, Deidara fit de même, tout deux étaient bercés par le doux son de la pluie frappant leur fenêtre de plafond et la lumière de la lune la traversant.

Dans le pays des roches, une vieille croyance, un jour imposée à la suite de plusieurs petits évènements, dictait :

Celui ou celle qui s'éveillera au doux son de la pluie aura une journée comblée de bonheur.( complètement inventé ça )

5 mai ,8 heures, 43 minutes et 02 secondes.

Grand soleil, chant des oiseaux.

« Lève tes fesses, gros flemmard !

- ZzzZzz Oh le beau… ZZZ homard, attrape-le ZZzzzZ Attention ZZZZzzzz la canne à ZZZzz pêche zzz On l'a ZZZzz eu, On va se le griller Zzzz

Avec zzZZz de la moutard…

- DEBOUT

- Hein, quoi déjà le matin ? Et il est où le hommard ?

- Bonjour Deidara, debout

- Salut femme, mon thé ? Mon hommard ?

- Ton thé ? Tu lève ton cul et tu vas te le faire, le hommard ? Il s'est enfui

Il arqua les sourcils et bomba le torse sous la couette.

- Rappelle-moi qui c'est le roi aujourd'hui ? Dommage pour le hommard au fait

Elle tira un grand coup, et la couette s'enleva.

- Oh la belle paire de…

- Arrête tes conneries, je porte un caleçon, même que c'est celui avec les rayures.

- Non, je l'ai dans les mains ton caleçon

Il se leva en trombe, arracha un caleçon à un pauvre tiroir sans-défense, l'enfila sous des yeux examinateurs, descendit l'échelle, rata comme d'habitude la quatrième marche, marcha sur la queue de Duchesse (le chat).

Il s'assit sur le canapé, et déposa son plateau petit-déj sur la table-basse, se beurra ses tartines, s'alluma la petite télévision, et se reposa encore un peu.

« Hé ho, retour sur terre Coco, on va sortir aujourd'hui, tu bouges ton arrière-train, tu vas prendre une douche, pendant que je repasse, tiens, dis-moi ce que tu veux mettre, le pantalon bleu qui est sur la chaise là-bas ? Sinon on va aller au salon de thé que tiennes les jumeaux, ils ont envoyé un courrier disant que ils vont faire une fête dans le second salon de thé : « Tea World »

On doit partir le plus vite possible, en oiseau car c'est 2 heures 30 de voyage à pied, tu piges ?

- Ouais ouais, je veux le pantalon blanc avec la chemise assortie, je vais me laver… souffla-t-il après avoir englouti une tartine et ne pas avoir écouté un seul mot »

9 heures, 57 minutes et 58 secondes

Buki était habillée d'une jolie robe blanche, ample, faisant de sa grossesse une discrétion, ou une surprise à ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, la robe ressemblait à un tee-shirt, manches courtes mais lui arrivant au dessus des coudes, un 4 noir écrit devant, deux petites ailes de diable noires dans le dos et accompagné de simples talons noirs.

Deidara lui, cheveux ondulés au friseur à cheveux, une chemise blanche, avec un 69 noir dans le dos et un pantalon léger blanc serré par une ceinture noire, accompagné de mocassin noirs.

Ils prirent leurs sacs, l'un avec un peu d'argent, maquillage et tout et tout, l'autre, un sachet d'argile, sa guitare électrique, l'ampli à la main et tout le tralala, il aimait mettre à profit ses talents musicaux à son anniversaire, faisant de celui-ci un vrai concert de rock.

Il ferma la porte à clef, fit apparaître un oiseau d'argile, le fit croître, monta et aida sa douce à monter dessus. Ils s'envolèrent pour « Tea World ».

Ils se posèrent quarante-cinq minutes plus tard.

Ce salon, plus grand que celui de Chatokai, sera leur salle de fête.

Deidara poussa en premier la porte décorée, où il était inscrit que Tea World serait fermé aujourd'hui.

BOUM. PLAF. CLAC.

Comme l'année précédente, le blond s'était majestueusement pris une rame de confettis, pétards, et autres choses explosives et en utilisant les arguments de l'intéressé « vous éclatant dans toute la tronche ».

Dei se retourna brièvement et dit à sa copine « Tu le savais, c'est pour ça que tu t'es mise derrière moi pour entrer

- Je pensais que il n'y avais que des imbéciles pour retomber 2 fois le même piège, merci Monsieur bouclier humain ricana Buki

- Pff, grosse truie grogna le maître en explosifs

- J'ai rien entendu la la la »

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE

_Joyeux anniversaire, nos vœux les plus sincères… _

Une trentaine de personnes chantonnaient cette chanson à tue-tête, des potes au couple, des compagnons d'Iwa qui ne les avaient pas oubliés et en qui ils pouvaient avoir confiance. Au bout d'un moment quand même ils se sont arrêtés.

Les tables avaient été rassemblées pour n'en former qu'une seule grande, avec des chaises tout autour.

Deidara et Buki furent tout de suite abordés par trois personnes :

Une jeune fille, brillant à lèvres orange, long cheveux violets lâchés, yeux verts.

Une seconde, cheveux mi-longs, blonds, ondulés avec des barrettes.

Et un jeune garçon, aux bras de la jeune fille blonde, cheveux courts, bleus foncés, tout souriant. Tous avaient des coupes de champagne à la main.

Buki s'écria en se jetant dans les bras de celle aux cheveux violets « Hinako !

- ça fait un bail, Bu-chan

La blonde aussi se jeta dans les bras de Buki et de Hinako.

- Long time no see, ma Buki !

- Kaoru-chan !!!

Deidara déclara

- Alors les pisseuses ça fait combien de temps ? 3-4 ans ? Vous n'étiez pas venues les années précédentes …Vous allez bien? Et toi Kent ?Toujours aussi timide ? Envoya t-il à l'adresse du jeune homme

- Joyeux anniversaire mec, heu, non, un peu moins en tout cas dit-il en tripotant sa coupe de champagne avec des yeux perdus.

Entre temps les trois commères se racontaient les cancans. Buki revint vers Kent et Deidara avec les deux autres filles et envoya toute contente ( plus con que tente à mon avis )

- Au fait ! Vous savez quoi ? Je suis enceinte ! Et de lui en plus, en désignant le blond

PFFFFFFFFFUUU.

BOUCLIER HUMAIN.

Les trois avaient recraché leurs coupes de champagne, et c'est Deidara qui avait tout pris dans la tête.

Les jumeaux débarquèrent.

- Yo ! Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? Dirent-ils en même temps, eh arrête de dire comme moi ! Encore au même moment, Nan mais t'arrête, encore une fois…

Yudai débarqua lui aussi.

- Salut, bonne anniversaire mon amour dit-il à l'adresse de Deidara en le prenant dans ses bras

Deidara se délia des bras du garçon aux cheveux verts, sans dire un mot, car il savait qu'il intervienne ou non, l'autre allait se faire pourrir.

- Yu-chan, commença Buki avec un calme légendaire, évite tes propos homosexuels devant mon copain, le ton monta, SURTOUT QUAND JE SUIS DEVANT ,APRES TOUTE LA JOURNEE J'AI DANS LA TETE DES IMAGES DE VOUS DEUX EN TRAIN DE…

- Ne finis pas ta phrase princesse s'il te plait dit un autre garçon qui arrivait

- Tête de Pull !!! Cria Deidara tout content

- C'est SHIGURE !

- Nan moi j'aime bien Tête de Pull… Répondirent ( en même temps ) les jumeaux

Shigure était un mec aux cheveux en fine couette…

-BAKA d'écrivaine, c'est comme tout les grands samouraïs !

Ta gueule.

Bref…

Un bonnet de laine blanc en plus sur la tête, avec des cornes de bélier dessus, des vraies hein, il élève des moutons… Mais aujourd'hui le bonnet contrastait grave avec le costar cravate blanc.

A ce moment-là une jeune femme, longs cheveux noirs, yeux roses, poitrine énorme, robe vert foncé, arrivant aux genoux entra.

- Bon Anni'v les jeunes

Kei, Nei, Dei et Buki s'exclamèrent.

- Zuzu nee-chan !

Keidara tira alors ses quatre frères et sœurs sur une estrade de fortune.

- La fête peut COMMENCER !!! »


	5. Chapter 5

Faites la fête pas la tête

La musique résonnait à fond dans le salon de thé transformé en salle des fêtes.

L'heure coulait, il était 14 heures, dehors le ciel se couvrait de nuages, et annonçait la pluie.

Presque tout le monde dansait.

Non pas tous, Keidara draguait, Neidara installait le buffet géant, Buki et Suzuka, les deux sœurs, ne s'étaient pas vues depuis longtemps, bref elles discutaient.

Rien de si intéressant de ce côté-ci.

Mais de l'autre côté, l'estrade de fortune était cachée par des horribles rideaux épais couleur d'or rouge.

« C'est quoi c'est conneries ! Ils sont rouges ou dorés ces immondes rideaux ? Brailla Mouton-man

-Ils sont rouge or dit Yudai

- Rouge-gorge ? Demanda Barbara… Euh, non Deidara

- C'est fou moi je les ai vert foncé ces rideaux déclara Kent en levant la tête vers la tringle à rideaux

-… de la part des trois autres garçons

Sans détourner son regard Kent relança

- Je plaisante les mecs »

Endless Blast se préparait.

C'était un groupe, de musique, Deidara en était le guitariste, Kent le batteur, Shigure le bassiste et Yudai le chanteur et occasionnellement un bon trompettiste.

Un signe à Keidara d'éteindre la musique.

Il y avait une platine de disque jockey pour Ritsuko (la serveuse du premier chapitre), elle s'éclatait avec, mais en fait cette fameuse platine n'était pas branchée, alors elle croyait qu'elle mixait, partie dans un bon gros trip, genre je mixe hein, hein je mixe t'as vu ! Et bien non c'était des Cd de mix tout faits, mais il vaut mieux la laisser y croire encore un peu.

Les affreux rideaux rouge-gorge s'écartèrent.

Ils commencèrent à jouer :

_Wouh_

_Oh yeah_

_Rolling around at the speed of sound, Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow. Can't stick around, have to keep moving on, Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out! Must keep on moving ahead, No time for guessing, follow my plan instead. Trusting in what you can't see, Take my lead I'll set you free. _

_Follow me, set me free, Trust me and we will escape from the city. I'll make it through, follow me. Follow me, set me free, Trust me and we will escape from the city. I'll make it through prove it to you._

_Follow me!_

_Oh yeah!_

_Danger is lurking around every turn, Trust your feelings, got to live and learn. I know with some luck that I'll make it through, Got no other options, only one thing to do! I don't care what lies ahead, No time for guessing, follow my plan instead. Find the next stage, no matter what that may be. Take my lead, I'll set you free._

_Follow me, set me free, Trust me and we will escape from the city. I'll make it through, follow me. Follow me, set me free, Trust me and we will escape from the city. I'll make it through through, prove it to you. _

_Follow me! _

_Follow me! _

Le public hurlait : « UNE AUTRE, ENCORE »

Alors Endless Blast recommença une autre chanson.

_Thunder, rain and lightningDanger, water risingClamour, sirens wailingIt's such a bad signShadows of dark creaturesSteel clouds, floating in the airPeople run for shelterWhat's gonna happen to us?All the steps we takeAll the moves we makeAll the pain at stakeI see the chaos for everyoneWho are we?What can we do?You and I are the same in the way thatWe have our own styles and we won't changeYours is filled with evil, and mine is notThere is no way I can lose...Can't hold on much longer - But I will never let goI know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this will lastI'm not gonna think this way - Nor will I count on othersClose my eyes and feel them burn - Now I see what I gotta doOpen your heart, it's gonna be alrightAncient cities blazingShadows keep attackingLittle children cryingConfusion, hopeless angerI don't know why you got meBut you drive me crazyAll your cunning tricks make me sickYou won't have it your own wayCan't hold on much longer - But I will never let goI know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this will lastI'm not gonna think this way - Nor will I count on othersClose my eyes and feel them burn - Now I see what I gotta doOpen your heart, and you will see_Solo de guitare_If it won't stopThere will be no future for usIt's hearts tied down byAll the hate, gotta set it freeI know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this will lastClose my eyes and feel them burn - Now I see what I gotta doGotta open your heart dude!Can't hold on much longer - But I will never let goI know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this will lastI'm not gonna think this way - Nor will I count on othersClose my eyes and feel them burn - Now I see what I gotta doOpen your heart, it's gonna be alrightOpen your heartOpen your heart_

Petit solo de guitare de la part de Deidy pour cloturer.

Nei vint murmurer à Kei :

« Est-ce qu'on lui a dit qu'il ne faudrait pas sauter sur l'estrade

- je crois, non, en fait je ne sais pas »

Le blond pendant son solo bondissait sur le morceaux de bois fragile.

crac, crac, crac

Yu glissa à Kent :

« Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose ?

- non je n'ai rien entendu »

CRAC.

BOUM.

Deidara passa à travers le bout de bois, sans avoir lâché la guitare, il ne dépassait que sa couette blonde, frisée à l'occasion.

« Je vais bien, je vais bien »

Fou rire général.

CRAC

BOUM

17 heures 43 minutes. Le ciel gris se noircissait, la pluie se faisait forte.

Le concert était fini, le motif ?

Un débile qui sautait sur l'estrade est passé à travers et il a ensuite accidentellement entraîné ses potes avec lui.

Gâteau ! Enorme, un gâteau énorme fut amené dans la grande salle sur un chariot par Ritsuko, qui toujours aussi cinglée s'était fait un nouveau trip, genre je suis dans un hôtel et je suis la grande serveuse.

Non, c'était bien mieux, on avait empilé sur un présentoir tous pleins de pâtisseries.

Des tartes au fraises, des fondants au chocolat, des charlottes aux pêches, des roulés au narutella et divers autres gourmandises qui tuerais notre détermination à tous de faire un régime…

On planta 19 bougies dans trois gâteaux choisis par les triplés.

On demanda à ces mêmes triplés de souffler tout les trois en même temps sur leurs gâteaux.

FFFFFUUUUUUUUBOUM

Tarte aux fraises, abricots et pommes explosèrent en plein dans le visage des triplés.

Maquillés de crèmes, de fruits et autres les blonds se retournèrent.

Rebelote Fou rire général.

« QUI A FAIT TOUTES CES EXPLOSIONS ! »

Tout les doigts pointèrent dans tout les sens, tout le monde accusa tout le monde et tout le monde accusa tout le monde encore et encore.

15 minutes plus tard, tout ce petit monde avait englouti les gâteaux.

Soudain, extinction des lumières, noir complet, plus de musique, plus que le son de la pluie et … Du tonnerre, au grand malheur de la miss de Dei.

TROOOOOOOOOOOO

Tiens en parlant d'elle, la voilà recroquevillée sous la table, tout tremblante dans le noir.

Keidara alluma alors une lampe électrique, très peu de luminosité mais de la lumière quand même dans la grande salle.

Kent se rua au centre de la pièce hurla :

Suiton no jutsu

Awa Awa no kagami ( Technique aquatique, le miroir des bulles)

Des montagnes bulles montèrent peu à peu et par la suite peuplèrent le plafond.

Kaoru ayant compris ce que son amoureux cherchait à faire, arracha brusquement la lampe torche aux mains de Keidara qui resta bête sur le coup, et elle projeta la lumière sur une des bulles, la lumière se refléta jusqu'à une autre puis une autre et ainsi de suite les bubulles illumineraient dont cette jolie soirée par la lumière qu'elles reflétaient.

Et alors tous contents tous recommençaient à discuter de la dernière paire de chaussure, de ce que sont devenus certains et tout et tout…

TROOOOOOOOOOOOO

« AAAAaahhhh hurla l'autre qui était cachée sous la table

Suzuka vint.

- Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fous ?

- Je me cache tiens!

- Sous une table ? T'es pas finie, et de quoi tu te caches petite sœur ?

- Je suis mieux sous la table que dans le frigo

- C'est pas faux

- J'ai peur des éclairs onee-chan

- Moi non, allons bon sors dont de sous cette table

Neidara et Keidara débarquèrent.

- Grandes-sœurs ça roule ? Dit K

-J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? Répondit Buki

- C'te trouillarde s'est cachée sous la table parce ce qu'elle a peur des éclairs…

- Désolés pour la panne de courant les filles, s'excusa Neidara, ça a tout sauté, et comme Ritsuko n'y connait que dalle en électricité et que…

- Nous on ne voulait pas aller rebrancher tout ça, alors on a envoyé Yudai, Kent et Deidara ! Déclara Kei'

- Et il nous a dit que comme chez vous c'était loin vous restiez dormir vers nous quand les autres partiraient

- Quoi ! Depuis quand Barbie prend des décisions s'écria-t-elle

- Je peux rester aussi ? 'Zuka s'incrusta

- Mais bien sûr, donne moi une seule bonne raison de refuser onee-san ! »


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Deidara 6

No Woman, No cry…

N'ayant pas 5 lits à fournir les jumeaux eurent à installer d'autres futons.

Les 5 frères et sœurs jouèrent aux cartes jusqu'à une heure du matin, Strip poker, Deidara et Keidara ayant vite finis à poil.

5 futons installés, 5 petits coch… frères et sœurs dormiront à poings fermés.

Peut être pas…

Excepté, Buki tombée malade à crever, a passé la nuit à vomir ou aller aux toilettes,

Sûrement cet énorme gâteau au chocolat dont elle s'est empiffrée ou autres choses personnelles…Ne se plaignait-elle point de devenir grosse de jour en jour ?

Mais, mais, mais… Elle avait des arguments -ceci dit pas très convaincants-

« Ce beau gâteau au chocolat, 7 étages, saupoudré de crème anglaise, de chantilly, de bonbons, de vermicelles et de concombres caramélisés. (Ne cherchez pas, je ne pense pas que ça existe, ça sort tout droit de mon imagination, mais c'est bizarre hein ?)

Donc ce beau gâteau au chocolat, il m'a dit, il m'a parlé ! Tout haut, tout fort *Mange-moi, princesse, mange-moi !*

Et malgré ma douleur et malgré ma tristesse, je me devais d'abréger ses souffrances, en fin de compte, j'offris une fin de vie à ce gâteau… (Disons qu'il s'appelait Elliot)

J'offris à Elliot, une mort si délicieuse que ses congénères auraient voulu finir comme ça également, je n'en ai pas laissé une miette par respect pour son sacrifice. » Fin de citation

Bref, il est actuellement 4 heures 07 minutes et 54 secondes, la pluie s'est stoppée depuis un petit moment.

Buki vomit une nouvelle fois.

Bruit de chasse d'eau tirée.

Elle s'essuya la bouche, alla boire de l'eau, se rafraichît le visage et s'assit sur une chaise dans le Dream Tea en se prenant la tête dans les mains

« C'est pas possible… Tout cela me tue… Elliot, nous n'aurions pas dû… Faire ça…Ensemble…»

Elle eut une pensée pour Elliot.

Elle rota alors sans le vouloir.

-Deidara n'avait absolument rien dit sur le fait que c'était une femme charmante- Ce n'était rien…Il n'y avait personne ici, appart des araignées, des lézards, des tarentes, des souris, des rats et sûrement un Migout ou deux- monstre qui hante les canalisations et répand dans ceux-ci une odeur de citron et de bières, moisis- qui se cachait sous l'évier ainsi qu'un Crachenaya :

Monstre se cachant dans tout ce qui faisait du froid ou tout endroit frais et qui crache sur les gens qui oseraient ouvrir la porte.

Sûrement caché dans le frigo et également un Dahu rôdant dans la montagne.

Elle pouffa de rire seule.

Puis reprit un air sérieux et alla s'accouder à une table.

« Il est rare que mon dojutsu s'active seul…

Ce sont les pouvoirs du clan Kuonji qui refont surface… C'est assez bizarre, je n'aime plus utiliser tout ça…

Je n'avais pas utilisé la technique d'écoute et de décryptage depuis un moment… Depuis que l'on a quitté le village… »

Elle eut à nouveau envie de vomir.

Elle courut dans les escaliers, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, comme ça, jusqu'aux toilettes.

En pensant très fort dans sa tête

* Courage, courage, sois forte, plus que 4 mois et tout ça sera calmé*

Elle sortit des WC peu de temps après.

Alors, elle erra dans les couloirs de la maison, au-dessus du salon de thé, et

Rentra dans le bureau des jumeaux.

Sur l'écritoire, des factures, des recettes de gâteaux, quelques croquis de publicité à éditer pour les salons de thé des frères.

La jeune femme s'assit sur ce qui paraissait être un sofa tout neuf, d'une forme bizarre, recouvert d'une toile aux motifs vifs.

Elle eut alors une idée, en voyant des parchemins, des armes shinobi et quelques livres sur une étagère : des livres de ninjas, de gâteaux, de gastronomie, de types de thés et un énorme livre de médecine. Elle piocha le livre de médecine et chercha dans la table des matières.

« Vomissements »

1. Versez de l'eau bouillante dans une tasse sur 4 ou 5 feuilles de menthe séchées

2. Faites fondre 50g de sel marin dans un litre d'eau. Buvez-en.

(¼ de verre environ, suivi d'une cuillérée d'eau fraiche pour enlever le goût.)

Renouveler si les symptômes persistent.

3. Mettez une goutte d'alcool de menthe sur un morceau de sucre, puis faites 5 inspirations et expirations profondes.

4. Infusion d'aneth, versez un litre d'eau bouillante sur 10g de fruits secs d'aneth et laissez infuser 15mn. Prenez une tasse de cette infusion toutes les 4h.

5. Faites fondre de la glace dans la bouche, appliquez des compresses froides au creux de l'estomac, ou buvez des verres d'eau glacée par petites gorgées.

Les jumeaux avaient griffonnés, dessous, au stylo quelques annotations.

« Et si aucun de ces trucs ne marche, laissez, vomissez, vous vous sentirez mieux après »

La future maman opta pour la proposition 1, et fouilla, silencieusement dans les placards du salon, à la recherche de feuilles de menthes séchées.

Elle trouva rapidement de quoi faire, chance, ça marcha… Elle remonta se coucher.

Dans son lit, la jeune femme, se retournait, dans tous les sens, la tête à la place des pieds, elle se mit dans toutes les positions, il n'y avait pas moyen de trouver le sommeil, il ne voulait pas venir.

Elle tenta de compter les moutons, en vain, son étroit esprit l'obligeait à compter les Shigure et pas les pulls-sur-pattes, bien qu'elle puisse penser qu'il s'agisse de la même chose.

Alors, elle se releva, s'assit et déclara solennellement : « Je n'arrive pas à dormir

Elle semblait attendre une réponse. Elle ajouta.

Aussi sûre que ce sont des pandas roux qui dirigent Impel down dans l'ombre dans la section One piece sur le Jump de cette semaine, je crois que je…

Un bruit bizarre se fit entendre à l'extérieur.

-…Je n'arrive pas à dormir

Le même bruit se fit réentendre, on aurait dit une dinde qui se faisait égorger après avoir mangé des cornichons et une boule de glace vanille pêche, si, si elle faisant .

Buki était intriguée, et avec un grand sourire elle murmura pour ne pas réveiller ses frères et sa sœur.

-Encore une mission pour détective Buki !»

Elle se défit des draps orangés des futons, regarda les autres visages, paisiblement endormis et sortit de la chambre à toute vitesse.

Elle dévala les escaliers

(Ne me demandez pas comment elle fait pour ne pas réveiller ses frères et sœur. Je pense qu'ils dorment comme des gentils adul… Bébés auxquels on vient de changer leurs couches, bref… Ils doivent dormir très profondément)

Puis enfila le grand imperméable rose bonbon de sa sœur (Suzuka a quelques notions de médium, elle savait qu'il allait pleuvoir alors elle avait prévu le matériel adéquat dans son sac) et les bottes à fleurs assorties.

Elle courut dehors, toujours à l'affut du cri de la dinde qui se faisait égorger après avoir mangé des cornichons et une boule de glace vanille pêche.

Tout en sautillant dans les flaques d'eau, elle entendit alors, le signal tant espéré.

« GlouglouBLOUERGHglouglouglou »

Au détour d'une ruelle, elle aperçu enfin l'auteur de ces hurlements nocturnes.

Une coupe de glace vanille pêche à moitié pleine gisait, un cadavre de boite de cornichon à côté. Et devant la jeune femme, une dinde se tordait de peur, de mal.

Malgré le fait que ce soit un simple volatile, Buki vint en douceur, se pencher au dessus de la volaille, elle ne semblait pas prête à attaquer, et avait l'air d'être prise dans sa tête.

« Un genjutsu ! »

Alors avec précision, la future Maman injecta de son chakra dans le corps de la bête, la libérant de sa prison spirituelle.

Effrayée, la bête s'enfuit alors, mais se retourna, et regarda Buki, avant de disparaître à l'angle d'un bâtiment.

A l'endroit où se tordait la bête, se trouvait maintenant un objet, il avait du être coincé sous ses plumes.

Un petit poudrier, noir, avec une petite inscription blanche au dessus.

Il y était inscrit en Hiragana, « cauchemar ».

Toute intriguée, de savoir comment elle était, sans maquillage un 6 mai à 5 heures et demi du matin, elle se regarda fébrilement dans le miroir entrevoyant légèrement les rayons du soleil levant dans son dos.

Puis tout devint blanc…

Elle se réveilla, dans un lit, la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait était immaculée de blanc, sûrement un hôpital.

Dehors, la pluie avait repris, le ciel était noir, triste.

Un homme grand comme une armoire entra, il avait un dossier à la main et une mine affreusement déprimante.

« Vous vous êtes réveillée, mademoiselle…

Il lui tendit la main, elle la serra avec politesse.

- Vous êtes bien Tendo Buki ?

Elle fit un signe de tête approuvant tout cela.

- Je suis le docteur Elukauge, j'ai des nouvelles pour vous, elles ne sont pas très bonnes…

La jeune femme le regarda curieuse mais déclara.

- S'il vous plait avant de me dire ces nouvelles, dites-moi où je suis ? Ce que je fais ici ? Qu'Est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Vous êtes à l'hôpital, on vous a retrouvé ce matin inconsciente dans une rue, maintenant, il m'a semblé voir que vous étiez enceinte, et Deidara Tendo ?

- Mon mari ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Oui je suis en cloque

- Votre enfant dans votre ventre est mort et votre époux a été retrouvé assassiné ce matin, dans une rue adjacente à celle où on vous a retrouvée, vous êtes la principale accusée et vous serez jugée dans la semaine… »


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dear Deidara 7 : **_

_Dear Deidara _

_I love you, and only you._

Buki resta bouche bée devant ce que lui disait le docteur en médecine.

Elle se leva, agrippa la veste du médecin et déclara, visiblement vexée, en haussant le ton : « C'est impossible ! Cessez immédiatement ces plaisanteries futiles, Deidara n'est pas mort !

C'est débile !

La jeune femme était regardée de haut par Elukauge, puisqu'il faisait 3 têtes de plus qu'elles, mais son regard était tel que rien ni personne ne pourrait la calmer. Du moins c'est-ce qu'elle pensait…

- Recouchez-vous… Maintenant, votre enfant et votre mari sont morts, et c'est vous qui les avez tués »

Répéter cela, fit sortir la demoiselle de ses gonds. Buki lança un coup de poing empli de rage à l'homme, qui l'arrêta et lui donna un coup de pied dans les tibias qui la déséquilibra, elle tomba et reprit un coup du même type dans la figure, qui la propulsa violemment contre le mur. Ce mec, ce n'était pas un simple docteur…

« Jetez-moi cette meurtrière en prison ! »

Elle s'évanouit, contre le mur, tout en pensant

_***Je me… je m'sens si faible…si mal* **_

Elle se réveilla, plus tard, ne sachant combien, d'heures, de minutes et de secondes d'étaient écoulées depuis sa petite entrevue avec le chirurgien.

Elle était attachée de toutes parts, seules, quelques bougies éclairaient tout cela, les dalles sous ses jambes étaient glaciales, et quelques rats semblaient batailler dans un coin, tel un cauchemar.

Oui, c'était bien un cauchemar…

_*** Je vous en supplie, sortez moi de là, que s'est-il passé je veux savoir…***_

Elle étouffa quelques sanglots.

« Gr…Granbe-sœur, où…Où êtes-bous…Bous, bes a…Amis

- La ferme ! Un gardien avait crié haut et fort

La jeune fille continua de pleurer

- Beiba…Beibara… BEIDARA… »

Les larmes ruisselaient sur le visage de la demoiselle, elle continuait de pleurer bruyamment, hurlant les noms des êtres aimés…

Le gardien, au bout d'un moment, excédé de cette pleurnicharde,

Entra dans la cellule, pointant une énorme lance, entre les deux yeux de la jeune femme.

« La ferme »

Elle baissa les yeux et dans un dernier recours, le regarda lui dans les yeux, se disant que c'était son dernier recours.

Elle avait déjà caché, ses mains et composé les signes.

« Yuegan »

L'homme tomba à terre, avec la lance, qui râpa tout de même le minois de la jeune femme, elle avait une longue coupure sur la joue.

Avec habileté, la jeune femme de quelques coups de doigts de pieds, rapprocha les clés et pu se défaire de ses chaînes.

Elle se métamorphosa en gardien et prit les habits de celui-ci.

Ouvrant prudemment la porte, elle décela une issue et se mit à courir, échapper à l'enfer qu'elle vivait, trouver ce qui s'était passé auparavant.

Fuyant vers la sortie, ayant retrouvé son apparence normale, Buki grimpait quatre à quatre chaque cages d'escalier qui se présentait, elle remarqua alors dans sa course, que toutes les autres cellules étaient vides. Enfin à l'embranchement d'un couloir, la jeune fille vit quelques rayons de lumière.

Tout heureuse elle se présenta devant, quand … Cette luminosité venait d'une porte, excitée, elle la claqua de toutes ses forces et se jeta dans la pièce. Une centaine de gardiens lui barrèrent la route. Elle était entrée dans le bureau des gardiens, ayant cru voir le soleil, elle avait vu une simple lampe. C'était incompréhensible, elle devait être seule dans cette prison et eux, ils étaient plus d'une centaine pour la garder prisonnière.

Folle de rage, elle fonça sur eux, se battant avec toute la rage possible en ce monde.

Elle prit des lames dans les bras, les jambes, mais se débattit jusqu'à la fin, il devait rester une quarantaine de soldats, elle n'en pouvait plus, il faisait un froid incroyable, Buki se sentait faible, mal, elle s'écroula à terre, les gardiens reculèrent, la jeune femme remarqua, quand chacun d'eux enleva sa casquette, qu'ils avaient tous le même visage, tels des clones, elle eut un énorme frisson, mis appart son grelottement incessant, quand elle reconnut ce visage, celui d'Elukauge, un des clones leva alors sa faux, et la jeune femme crut pendant un bref instant entrevoir une tête de mort à la place du Tendo ferma les yeux : un froid polaire s'installait au plus profond de ses entrailles, elle se sentait vide et profondément blessée.

Elle sentit alors la lame lui pénétrer lentement dans le dos, gelant ce qui lui restait d'espoir, quand soudain, une brève vague de chaleur apparut et elle eut un spasme.

Puis sentant toute proche d'un long sommeil, une deuxième vague de chaleur corporelle la fit se contorsionner.

Tout redevint alors noir et froid.

Puis soudainement, une chaleur douce et merveilleuse l'emporta,

Une odeur de chocolat et d'agrumes avait pris place, tout était mou, doux, chaud et agréable, elle se sentait transportée, un air lointain de piano romantique retentissait, elle ouvrit les yeux, un monde fantastique se montrait à elle, allongée sur quelque chose de moelleux, et de ceci naissait des bulles, qui montaient, montaient, et dégringolaient ensuite pour se transformer en petites lucioles ou grains brillants de couleurs comme un rose pâle, un doux orangé ou un bleu translucide superbe, au dessus d'elle, un ravissant crépuscule s'exhibait, empli de lumières, qui provenaient surement d'astres tout aussi fantasmagoriques, également, deux planètes scintillaient, elles semblaient tellement proches, que Buki croyait qu'elle aurait pu les toucher, une cascade semblait tinter au loin, et à côté d'elle, elle aurait juré avoir entendu ce saule pleureur aux formes compliquées lui adresser quelques mots doux, la demoiselle aux cheveux noirs, blessée d'être passée d'un extrême à l'autre, était en ce moment même plongée dans le plus profond et le plus sublime rêve qu'elle n'avait jamais fait…

La jeune femme entendit alors des voix, au début un tout petit semblant, puis progressivement, ces voix devinrent plus fortes, elles hurlaient…

Elles hurlaient son nom.

« Buki ! Hé Buki réveille-toi ! Buki ! »

Les triplés avaient trouvé Buki hurlant, et se tordant de douleur, pourtant inconsciente, aux premiers rayons du soleil…

Il était pratiquement onze heures et quart, la jeune fille avait été ramenée et allongée sur le lit, Yudai avait été rapatrié de force, mais le médecin ne trouvait toujours pas la raison de cet évanouissement soudain.

Mademoiselle était en plein rêve, elle ne voulait plus s'éveiller, ne plus sortir de ce monde qu'elle commençait dors et déjà à explorer par l'intermédiaire de tout ses sens.

Jusqu'à ce que Neidara relâche le chakra qu'il déversait en elle afin de briser le jutsu.

POUF

Elle ouvrit les yeux, avec une simplicité affligeante.

Suzuka avait la main en l'air, Deidara un sceau d'eau dans les mains, et Yudai, Nei et Kei regardaient la jeune fille avec des yeux ronds.

Quelques minutes de plus et elle aurait pris la douche et quelques gifles exprimant un désir de « réveil forcé ».

« Salut ? Commença-t-elle

_*** J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir traversé un long fleuve dont je n'aurais aucun souvenir***_

Deidara colla son nez au sien et lui hurla

- COMMENT ! COMMENT TU AS PU M'FAIRE…

- Qu'est-ce que j't'aie encore fait ?

_*** Oui, que s'est-il passé ? Je ne le sais pas, ou je ne le sais plus ?***_

Il la serra fort dans ses bras.

- J'étais inquiet souffla-t-il plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens

Elle sourit, et posa sa tête sur les épaules de son mari.

Tout à coup…

Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu lui traversa la tête, elle sanglota, puis se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- Mais…Bouhou…*renifle bruyamment* je pète bouhoubou… La forme, elle le serra encore plus fort.

Elukauge, le froid, la prison, les meurtres… Tout revenait tel un pendule.

- Mais qu'Est-ce qui t'as fait ça ? Buki ?

Suzuka s'était penchée.

La jeune femme se remémora par la suite le monde fantasmagorique qu'elle avait traversé, elle se dit qu'il fallait plutôt cacher ses rêves et cauchemars.

Buki la regarda, essuya les grosses larmes et dit le plus innocemment possible.

- Si je vous dis *_elle renifla très bruyamment* _une dinde et un miroir, vous _* elle éternue et s'essuie avec le revers de manche de Keidara*_

-Hé …Beurk… Souffla-t-il

- vous allez me taper dessus ? » Elle afficha un grand sourire un peu débile.

GROS BLANC

« Alors qu'Est-ce qu'on fait de ce vélo ?

Yudai avait brisé le long silence.

Tout le monde le regarda, et parvint à la même conclusion.

Où est-ce qu'il a vu un vélo lui ?

- Nan, nan c'était juste pour dire quelque chose…

Neidara se pencha également et demanda :

- Tu veux quelque chose Onee-san ? Un verre d'eau ? Manger quelque chose ?

Buki le regarda, et dit avec un rictus.

- J'accepte tout ce qui ne sort pas du frigo, qui n'est pas de la glace vanille pêche, des cornichons ou bien de la dinde … »

Et elle éclata de rire toute seule.

Vers le coup de midi, ils mangèrent tous ensembles et puis les garçons commencèrent le service qu'ils auraient du commencer le matin, Suzuka rentra à Iwa, Yudai, à sa maison, quelque part.

Tout comme Deidara et Buki rentrèrent chez eux.

Il est 14 heures 43 minutes, le ciel bleu brille.

Deidara, un marteau à la main, des planches, des clous, sont sur le toit.

La radio disait qu'une tempête n'allait pas tarder de pointer le bout de son nez, alors par précaution, Dei renforce le toit.

Buki ouvrit alors la fenêtre, et monta sur le toit, elle tendit une bouteille de limonade au jeune homme : « T'as soif ?

Le blond secoua la tête en signe d'approbation.

Il bu à pleines gorgées.

Buki, elle regardait les nuages.

Puis il posa sa main sur le ventre de la distraite.

-tu crois que ce sera quoi ?

Elle sourit et dit.

- Oh, tu sais quoi même si c'était des triplés, je serai follement heureuse…Non ?

-Si, si… »

Il s'arrêta de parler et se remit au travail.

Buki allait passer par la fenêtre lorsqu'elle se stoppa :

« Hé Deidara !

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime

- Moi aussi, je t'aime »


End file.
